


You Have A Bow On Your Head

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Army, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, SOLDIER - Freeform, Surprise Homecoming, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Raven is happy to receive a wonderful handwritten letter from her long-time girlfriend Anya who's deployed overseas. But that's not the only surprise waiting for her.





	

Raven yawned as she entered the apartment building. Out of habit she turned to check her mailbox before making her way into the elevator. It was Christmas Eve so she wasn't expecting anything. She was surprised to find an envelope inside. Her heart fluttered when she recognized the handwriting. Anya. Her girlfriend of four years who was currently deployed overseas. 

In the elevator she leaned against the wall and ripped open the envelope excitedly. There are two separate pieces of letter paper were inside with a sticky note on top. The sticky read:

_Had Lexa bribe Ian to stick this in our mailbox Christmas Eve._

Raven chuckled and stuck the note back in the envelope.

 

_Raven,_

 

_I hope this letter reaches you on the right day. If not I'm going to kick my cousin. Right now it's December 1st. I know we normally write emails every chance we get but I thought this might make you smile a little more._

_I love you. I miss you. How are you? Is Wick still being an asshole at work?_

_Everything is mostly the same here. Early mornings, endless drills, lumpy beds. I can't wait to be back in bed with you. To hold you. Love you. Smell your hair after you shower. Wake up with you. Cook with you._

_I love you. I miss you._

_But I do have some good news! I've received my return date! January 10th. 16 days until I'm home with you!_

_I miss coming home to you. Have I told you you sometimes mumble in your sleep? It's adorable. Usually about work, but sometimes me, or our friends. When I first got sent over here I had trouble falling asleep without you. When I come home do you think you could take a day or two off work? I just want to be with you._

_I miss you. I love you._

_16 days Little Bird._

 

_Anya._

 

"I miss you too." Raven sniffed as the elevator reached her floor.

She just made it into the apartment before the first tear dripped down her cheek. They were tears of joy. They finally had a date. January 10th and Anya would be home. Raven allowed herself some time to digest that wonderful news. She then remembered there was a second page. 

It was a drawing of some mountains and trees. There was a bird flying in the sky. It was labelled 'The View From My Window'. Raven put it on the fridge and read the letter again. She made a quick dinner, re read the letter a couple times, and went to her room. Her bag was already packed. All she had to do was change.

Clarke and Lexa were having her over for dinner tonight and to stay the night so she wasn't alone. Dressed in a knit green dress and little black heels she was in the elevator again. The letter was tucked into a pocket in the dress.

 

 

 

"Raven, hey!" Clarke opened the door and hugged her friend. "The guest room is all set up for you!"

"But, isn't Abby staying too? I can't put her on the couch!" Raven exclaimed.

"No worries, Mom has decided to spend the night at Kane's."

"What? They're that serious already?"

"I know, they move faster than Lexa and I!" Clarke laughed.

"Ah, finally you're here!" Lexa smiled, but it seemed a little wonky.

"You ok Commander?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. And we're not in college anymore."

"Ignore her." Clarke shot Lexa a warning look.

"Ok. Where's the food?"

 

The meal was wonderful and full of laughter. Reminiscing about past years. Clarke pouted at the fact she couldn't drink any wine, but rubbed her stomach affectionately. 

"What do you guys say to a movie marathon before bed?" Clarke suggested.

"And waiting up for Santa!" Raven clapped.

"Not who we're waiting for." Lexa mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Clarke your racoon is acting odd tonight."

"I know." Clarke pursed her lips.

They all claimed a spot on the couch and The Grinch began to play. When the movie was done Lexa checked her phone for the tenth time and switched the disks. Seven minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Who's at your door this late on Christmas Eve?" Raven grumbled.

"What if it's a murderer?" Clarke grinned and winked at Lexa.

Lexa, who had gotten up to answer the door paused, and the hint processed. "Raven, come with me."

"Um, why?"

"Well what if it's a murderer?"

"You're weird tonight Heart Eyes." Raven sighed but stood.

She was a couple steps behind Lexa when she opened the door. Raven's body froze but her heart leapt in her chest.

"Anya..."

Anya stood in the doorway, still in her army duds and her hair in a tight bun. There was a red gift box box on her head. 

"Hey Little Bird, I got my arrival date a little mixed up." Anya smiled and stepped into the house.

Raven rushed forward with a sob. In seconds she was wrapped up in Anya's arms, head buried in her chest. Anya nestled her face into her hair and breathed her in. The other couple slipped upstairs to bed unnoticed. Raven tilted her head back and Anya pressed their lips together. Only when they needed to breath did they stop.

"I missed you too." Raven whispered into Anya's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Anya picked Raven up and carried her to the guest room. They lay on the bed, smattering kisses wherever they could reach. A giggle.

"What?"

"You have a bow on your head."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @basically-moon-and-arrows  
> although I am thinking about becoming a Ranya blog or making one. Would you guys follow it?
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Also send me Ranya anything. Prompts, (or maybe art since there is little and I cannot draw to save my life)


End file.
